Can't Let You Go
by GleekCow13
Summary: Kurt walks into the common room at the wrong time. How will he react to what he sees? Will Blaine have the chance to explain himself before he's too late? Klaine stories don't always happen the way you think. One shot, no shot. Song fic.


Can't Let You Go

**AN: Hey everyone! I know I should be updating my other story but I wanted to get all of this into writing because it kept circling around in my head. I hope you like this one shot-no shot thing. Sorry, that was a spoiler. Who liked Tuesday's episode? I keep watching Blaine dancing with Kurt during Last Friday Night. They are adorable. I kind of feel bad for torturing in this no shot. Don't want to make this any longer. I'll let you go read the story. Please review! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Ryan Murphy's characters. I also do not own the song used in this. The only person I own is Brad. Even though I kind of wish I didn't.**

**Edited: Just fixing some minor mistakes. **

_Why did it hurt so damn much? It doesn't even feel surreal. Blaine just left me…for someone else. _Kurt thought to himself while grabbing another tissue from his bedside table. Kurt wiped his face slowly not even getting the tears anymore. They just kept coming. He felt the same way about eight years ago when his mother passed. He had the same exact problem too. Kurt didn't know how to make them stop.

"Kurt…are you sure you're okay? Because…" his roommate Jeff asked.

"I'm fine, Jeff." Kurt successfully said without stuttering, but his voice cracked. Kurt stood up and grabbed a garbage can and started throwing the tissues in it.

"Well, I'm going to go to dinner. Care to join me?" Jeff asked. Kurt shook his head and continued to pick up the tissues. Jeff made his way over to the door, opened it and looked back at Kurt going to sit by the window and closed the door behind him.

Kurt curled his legs up in front of him, and leaned his head against the window, with a new set of tears drifting down his face. He watched as the rain slowly came down the glass and on to the windowpane.

XxxxxX

Jeff sat down at the table that consisted of Wes, David, Blaine, Nick, Thad, and Trent. Everybody just stared at Jeff, while he started to dig into his food.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Jeff asked while shoving food in his mouth.

"Where's Kurt?" David asked.

"Back in the dorms." He said 'and crying his eyes out' Jeff added in his mind.

"Well, is he coming?" Wes asked while glancing at his watch, "Because they're going to be cleaning up soon."

Jeff glanced around at everybody's oblivious faces. For once in Dalton did the break up between the most adorable couple not get around? Gossip spreads at Dalton faster then sending a text message to a friend. Jeff looked over at Blaine and realized he was confused too.

"Do guys seriously not know what's wrong with Kurt?" he questioned everyone, while shoving more food in his mouth. All the boys shook their heads with utter confusion.

"Well…he's back at the dorms crying his eyes out over Mr. Dapper Boy over here." Jeff pointed his fork at Blaine while everyone else looked at their lead singer.

Blaine sat quietly for a few minutes, and then realized that he was caught in a big lie. He was helping one of his old friends rehearse for a play he was in, in the community theatre. After going through his lines a few times Brad got up and kissed Blaine in a complete surprise attack. Only seconds later after realizing someone else's lips were on his. They weren't Kurt's, his boyfriend. He shoved Brad away and yelled at him for kissing him. When did Kurt even see them? Weren't they alone in the common room? The common room…that would make sense, Kurt was probably picking up the sheet music that he left before hand. He was going to give them to the countertenor at dinner.

But, Kurt probably hated Blaine right now, even though it was a huge misunderstanding. But, Kurt didn't know that. Just when Blaine was about to get up and put his tray away, he saw the familiar chestnut colored hair walking into the cafeteria. He made eye contact with Blaine for a second then turned away and went over to the counter. In those few seconds of eye contact though Blaine saw pain, and hurt through those bloodshot eyes. It made Blaine's heartbreak knowing that he was part of the reason why he made Kurt feel that way.

Blaine quickly stood up forgetting about his tray and sprinted over to Kurt. Kurt was just finishing paying for his coffee when he turned around and almost dropped the cup. Kurt tried to move around Blaine, but he stepped back into his path.

"Kurt, let me explain what you saw earlier…" Blaine started but was cut off by Kurt.

"There is no need to explain. It's clear that you don't want to be with me anymore…" Blaine tried to deny what Kurt just said but held up his hand that wasn't holding the coffee. "…I just don't understand why you just couldn't come and tell me. When I first met you I knew that you would always be there for me, and you would never hurt me. Well, I was proven wrong the first time when you sang to that guy at the GAP. And then proven wrong a second time when you sucked Rachael Berry's face and thought you were in love with her. But, when we got together I knew that you would commit to our relationship. But, now I'm proven wrong a third time. And you know what Blaine; I'm tired…of having my heart broken. So you go be with that guy that you seem to be so in love with, and be happy. I don't want to hear the excuses that are soon to escape from your mouth. And I don't want to see you anymore." Kurt finished blinking back tears and started to walk away and back to the dorms. Blaine just stared in the direction Kurt just went in, biting his lip to hold the sobs that were about to irrupt from his throat.

Wes and David ran up to Blaine and just guided him out of the cafeteria and towards his room. "Nothing to see here people! Carry on with what your doing!" Wes yelled to all the boys that stared at Blaine shell-shocked.

XxxxX

After Kurt got off the phone with his dad, he decided that he should probably prepare a farewell song for the end of the week. Which was in two days. _These last two days at Dalton are just going to drag on for probably an eternity. _Kurt thought while sorting through his many piles of sheet music trying to look for the perfect song to sing. One song caught his eye that he thought would be perfect.

XxxxX

"…Why couldn't Kurt listen to my side of the story before jumping to conclusions. If he stayed a little bit longer he would have seen me push Brad away totally disgusted." Blaine said to Wes and David while attempting to choke back a sob, but failed miserably. David opened his mouth to say something but Blaine cut him off,

"I think I need sometime alone. Could you two please _leave_." Wes shot David an unsure look, but David nodded his head and led the way out of Blaine's room.

A few minutes later, without knocking, Brad walked in and sat down right next to Blaine on his bed. Blaine shot him a death glare and Brad moved away a few feet. Once comfortable and having a reasonable amount of space away from Blaine he spoke up saying, "Blaine I am sorry. You have know idea how sorry I am for breaking you two up. And to make it up to you, I came up with a plan to get _him _back." Blaine shot his head up and looked at Brad,

"How?" Blaine whispered.

"Make him jealous, date someone else in front of his face. And because I'm the one that caused this problem, I'm going to be the one to help and fix it. What do you say, I'll let you use me to get Kurt back."

"Isn't that a little mean? Just showing you off in front of him. Won't that make him pissed and not want to have anything to do with me?"

"Oh, Blaine you are so naïve. You have no idea what you're talking about. Trust me, it will work."

"I don't know…if I can trust you. You are the one that just did a surprise attack and kissed me. Let alone in a room that anybody could've walked into at anytime. And it just happened to be Kurt walking at that time, and didn't stay longer to see me push you away."

"Please, you only pushed me away because you felt an outside source watching. Come on tell me the truth, you loved it!"

"No, I love Kurt. I swear this better work, and if it doesn't, I won't be afraid to kill you."

"Oo, feisty Blaine!" Blaine shot Brad another death glare before getting up and going to sit at his desk to start his homework.

XxxxX

Blaine woke up earlier then usually, so he took an extra long shower and just enjoyed the warmth of the water hitting against his bare skin. A few minutes later he shut the water off and got changed quickly. He walked into his dorm room and found his bed made and a note lying on his pillow.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I had to leave early to pick up sheet music. I'll be a few minutes late for breakfast. Don't forget that you're my boyfriend around Kurt. I promise it will work! See ya soon sweetheart! _

_Love You Lots!_

_Yours truly,_

_The Lovely and Outstanding,_

_Ps. Your new boyfriend! _

_Brad_

_XOXO_

Blaine could feel the bile starting to come up his throat. He swallowed it back down and picked up his bag, slipping it onto his shoulder. He made his way down to the cafeteria. After grabbing a cup of coffee and muffin, Blaine went and sat down at his usual table, joining Wes, David, Jeff, and Trent. They all mumbled good mornings and drank their coffees. A few minutes later Brad sat down next to Blaine, and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Oh, hi Wes, David, Jeff, Trent." Wes was the first one to actually speak up at the table.

"No offense Brad, but why are you sitting here?"

"Oh, Blaine didn't tell you. He wants to get Kurt back, so I'm here to lend my services and be his "boyfriend"." Blaine took a long sip of his coffee before speaking,

"Isn't that the stupidest idea you guys ever heard?" Wes and David looked at each other then looked across the table at them both holding out their hands to get high fives from Brad.

"That is the best idea I've ever heard!" Wes said while getting his high five he wanted. Blaine just shook his head and stared at the door wondering if Kurt was ever going to walk through it, when he magically appeared. Blaine watched as Kurt went and got a large cup of coffee. He started to walk towards the door that led outside until another Warbler, Jake, came up to him and said something to make Kurt smile. Kurt directed his eyes over to the table where the rest of the Warblers were sitting, and Brad quickly slid his arm over Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt trained his eyes on Jake before shaking his head and held up the sheet music in his hand. Jake nodded and started heading in the area where the rest of the Warblers were. Just when Kurt was going to walk out the door Jeff called him over. Kurt walked over and Blaine just wanted reach out and touch him, hold onto him and never let go. But, had no right to now.

"What Jeff?" Kurt asked while raising his eyebrows up. _Oh my god…he looks so adorable. And he's not even looking my direction because of stupid Brad and his stupid arm draped on my shoulder._ Blaine thought to himself, as he wiggled under Brad's touch, which made him hold on tighter to his shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Jeff asked with concern in his voice. Brad watched as Blaine stared desperately at Kurt. _What the hell does Blaine see in Kurt that he doesn't see in me? I'm happy I was able to convince that this plan was going to help him get Kurt back, when it was really going to push him away more. He is so naïve. _

"I'm fine Jeff. I just need to go somewhere quiet." Kurt said while holding up his sheet music again. Kurt shot a look saying 'I hope you didn't tell anybody about me transferring out of Dalton'. Jeff understanding what the look Kurt was sending him said,

"I didn't, I promise."

"Good. I'm glad I can trust you." Everybody at the table was shooting each other questioning looks. Until someone finally spoke up which happened to be Jake.

"You're glad you can trust him with what exactly?" Kurt went pale and quickly answered.

"Nothing. Never mind." Brad tortuously watched Blaine stare at Kurt without blinking. He quickly came up with a plan to distract him. Brad quickly lifted his hand to cup Blaine's cheek and turned Blaine toward him. He quickly pressed his lips to Blaine's, and felt the same kind of warmth he felt the day before. Kurt looked over at the couple and felt his heart breaking all over again. He couldn't bare to watch anymore.

"I'll see you guys at practice." Kurt said turning and walking out the door that leads outside.

"What the hell Brad!" Blaine yelled, pushing him away from him. "Now it looks like I actually took his advice, and I'm with you. He's now going to think I'm taken, and he's never going to want me back!"

"No, trust me the plan is going to work. I promise. You are going to be so glad that you can trust me." Brad said mocking Kurt. The other Warblers seemed to notice, because they all shot Jeff questioning looks.

"I should go help Kurt. See you guys later." Jeff said while hurrying out the door Kurt left through.

"What the hell are those two up to?" Wes asked everyone, while looking out the window into the garden. David followed Wes's gaze and saw Kurt and Jeff sitting on the bench looking over a song.

"Did they say anything about singing a song in front of us?" David asked.

"No, because a meeting would've been called. And they didn't say a thing to any of us." Wes responded, getting up to throw his breakfast out, all of the other Warblers following in suit.

"I can't believe you convinced me to go through with this plan. It is so stupid. I am so stupid!" Blaine complained to Brad while grabbing his bag and leaving the cafeteria.

XxxxX

"Is everyone here today?" Wes asked the Warblers while looking through his plans for today.

"No, Kurt and Jeff aren't here." Blaine said while trying to dodge Brad arm going around his shoulders. But, failed miserably. At that moment Kurt and Jeff busted through the double doors, and quickly sat down. Blaine shrugged off Brad's arm and silently stared at Kurt and Jeff whispering to each other. He felt a pang of jealously run through him like fire.

"Are you sure today is your last day instead of tomorrow?" Jeff asked Kurt.

"Yes, I'm sure. My parents are letting me have the weekend to settle back in and redecorate my room. I'm sorry Jeff, but I have to go after this." Kurt checked his cell phone clock. "I guess it's time to say goodbye." Kurt said while standing up and telling the Wes, David, and Thad that he had an important announcement.

"Alright everyone. Kurt has something important to say, so give him your full attention." Thad said while the three of them moved to the couches.

"…You are all such great guys." Kurt started slowly lifting his head. "You all teached me how to fit in, even though I was born to stand out." All of the Warblers chuckled. "And that's why it's so hard to say goodbye to everyone. I'm transferring…back to McKinley." Everyone's jaws dropped, except for Jeff's. Blaine could feel tears starting to form into his eyes. Kurt wiped away the tears coming down his cheeks. "…I really need my family right now, and…I just don't think I can be here anymore to see my…ex-boyfriend being lovey dovey with this asshole. No offense to you Brad, except that you stole my boyfriend! I have prepared a song to sing to everyone. The song is mostly for Blaine…sorry guys." Kurt directed his eyes to Blaine's. "I want you to really listen to the words of the song. Because this is how I feel, and how I am going to feel when I won't see you anymore." Kurt walked over to the CD player and put the disk in. The intro of the song started off quietly and so did Kurt.

_Oh yeah_

_Guess it was not meant to be _

_But it's not as bad as it seems_

_It only burns when I breathe, yeah_

Kurt placed his hand onto his chest showing that without Blaine he was burning inside.

_You saw the way that I fell_

Kurt sang having a temporary flashback. Walking in on the kiss. _How could he cheat on me like that and get away with it? _He asked himself.

_But I'm better off by myself_

_That's the tale I like to tell, yeah_

_But it's not that easy for me to say goodbye_

_And everything in me wants you back in my life_

_Can't let you go_

_Can't let you go, oh_

Kurt and Blaine both stared desperately at each other, exchanging the same hurt and pain through their eyes. For these four minutes they both felt like they were the only two people in the room full of Warblers.

_It feels like the dawn of the dead_

_Like bombs going off in my head_

_Never a moment of rest, yeah_

_Nothing kills more than to know_

_That this is the end of the road_

_And I know I gotta let go, oh_

_But it's not that easy for me to say goodbye_

_And everything in me wants you back in my life_

_Can't let you go_

_Can't let you go_

_Can't let you go _

_Can't let you go, oh_

Kurt stared unfocused at the floor in front of him during the instrumental break. Letting the tears pour down his face. When it was time to sing he recovered to make his voice clear and understandable. He picked his head up and stared deeply into Blaine's eyes while singing his next lines…

_Wish I could just find a way_

_To have all your memories erased_

'_Cause constantly they're haunting me_

Kurt started to grow in volume until he was practically yelling his next few lines.

_But it's not that easy for me to say goodbye!_

_And everything in me wants you back in my life!_

_Can't let you go!_

_Can't let you go!_

_Can't let you go!_

_Can't let you go, oh!_

_I can't let you go, oh!_

_I can't let you go, oh_

The song came to an end, leaving the room completely silent. Kurt dried the tears from his eyes, picked up his bag and walked out of the room. All of the Warblers eyes watched him go, all completely shocked, and moved by Kurt's voice at the same time. After the doors closed behind him, all of their eyes turned to Blaine, all silently asking the same question. Are you really going to let him leave like that? Brad's hand clamped onto Blaine's like a lifeline. Not letting him leave and go after Kurt. But, Blaine just pried his hand out of Brad's and ran out of the room after Kurt, and Brad ran out after Blaine.

Blaine ran out into the parking lot, and saw Kurt sitting on a bench.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled while running up to the crying boy, with Brad close in behind.

Kurt looked up with bleary eyes and saw Blaine kneeling down in front of him, and Brad standing close to the side.

"What Blaine! Did you come to rub your boyfriend in my face, after I poured my heart out to you, and in front of everyone! I don't want your pity from you and your new boyfriend."

"Kurt, no that's not why I'm here. You don't understand, he's not my real boyfriend. I used him to get you back." Kurt just stared at Blaine trying to process what he just said.

"Actually, that wasn't my real intention. Since Kurt caught us kissing, he told you to go be with me and be happy. You practically followed exactly what he said. So, how would that make him jealous? It actually made him pissed, and lonely. Possibly make him want to leave." Brad said smugly with a smirk on his face.

"Why would you do that to us?" Blaine demanded.

"Because Blaine, I love you! And I wanted you to myself. If wasn't for his heart wrenching song. You would've fallen for me hard." Blaine and Brad kept going back and forth fighting that they didn't even notice Kurt get up and get in his car. He slammed the car door shut, and started the car. Kurt saw Blaine start running towards his car. _I need to get out of here. _But, before pulling car out of the lot, Kurt took one look back at Dalton Academy. The school that made him have many firsts in his life. Like the first time he had to spy on competition, the first time he had to wear a uniform, and the first time he had a boyfriend.

But, now it was time to forget all of that. Leave all of the memories inside of Dalton, and the very last ones of Blaine in the parking lot. Taking a deep breath, Kurt pulled out of the parking lot leaving everything behind that he learned at that school.

"Goodbye Dalton Academy." _And goodbye Blaine, I will try to forget you, but you will always be inside of my heart. And I will always love you. _

**AN: The song is called Can't Let You Go by the amazing Adam Lambert. Check it on Youtube**. **I hope everyone liked it! Should I write a sequel? Let me know in a review. Let me know what you thought about this one shot-no shot. Please review. And if you want to see a one-shot or anything happen between these two send a prompt my way, and I'll start writing.**


End file.
